Wackiness Ensues
by StripEsForJono
Summary: Tis but a little Buffy fan fic I s'pose. A little bit o' AndrewJonathan here, and a little bit of SpikeChrissy there. And...SpikeAngel? DoyleXander? Kind of. All in good fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Here's a story that was written by us. It's a Buffy thing. We were bored one night, and this masterpiece was born. It's an Andrew/Jonathan thing, and kind of a Spike/Chrissy thing. Ish. We're not too sure about that. Chrissy's not a character on Buffy you silly folk. Kind of Spike/Angel.... Doyle/Xander? Eh? We're sure about that one either. The only definite one is Andrew/Jonathan. The rules of Buffy do not apply. Spike and Angel are still vampires, Doyle's still alive, we never really see Cordy, who, if we feel like it, will still be alive. Everyone's alive! Jonathan came back from the dead rather gay. Deal. Warren's still dead, because Warren's stupid. Um, the first part of this is rather confusing, we were just messing around, just stick with it, it'll get better. Every once in a while it'll say "LAURA, CHRISSY or CAITLIN" and that means that's the person who's writing, got that? If not, tough. Commence with the reading!  
  
LAURA  
  
Once upon a time, there were these two kids. They were kind of geeks, see. Just kind of. Then there was this time when one of them went crazy and killed the other. And then he went and saved the world. It's a little complicated.   
  
Anyway, the murderer kid, his name is Andrew. He's a nice guy, made one mistake. He's a budding documentarian. You know, the kind who makes documentaries. I don't know the freaking word; do I look like a dictionary? I'm just the typist.   
  
Anyway, he goes to merry old England. Why not? He's sort of a watcher-in- training. Don't ask me what that is, you moron, I don't have time for this. Anyway, in England lots of crazy things happen.   
  
Like ghosts.   
  
Here begins the tale.   
  
CAITLIN  
  
The tale, the history, the beginning of a whole new life. Well, I guess. Sort of. Anyway, Andrew was a very lovely boy. He had what we like to call "hobbit hair". It's really quite exquisite. You should see it, it's beautiful. Ok, THEN Andrew got bored one day, and he was alone because everyone else left. Because I said so. Everyone else went off to... college. Even Giles. All the potentials, excuse me, they're now slayers, all went off to college.   
  
Andrew was at this huge school all alone (school for slayer training) and so he decided he needed some company. Who better than his old best friend, Jonathan. There were some unfortunate circumstances around their relationship ending, but none of that's important. Actually it's very important, so I'll explain it. Andrew stabbed Jonathan in the stomach, killing him. It was gruesome and completely unnecessary, but Andrew had a momentary lapse of coolness and did it.   
  
Ok, now Andrew thinks he wants to raise his ghost, because, he wants to. He wants to apologize for all that crap. So he does. Tada! Now Jonathan's around, not corporeal or anything but that's ok. He can just be Andrew's quirky sidekick on a quest to defeat evil.   
  
CHRISSY  
  
Well I don't know much about their story but I do know about Spike because well I'm the one he loves. (not Buffy) Yes so one day he came to LA because well the necklace he was in ended up there because well why not and LA that's where I live. Anyway he ended up there at Wolfram and Hart and this man Angel (who is ok) I know who is my friend really only because we work together you know he has this good moments and then these really annoying ones like Buffy moments with all this talk he does and it gets on my nerves but hey what can you do he has been around for 200 years (he's a vampire).   
  
Anyway Spike, well, the necklace, came to work, Oh by the way I'm Chrissy nice to meet you. Ok well now back to the story now that we know each other. Well the necklace came into work and well I got it and asked this fine gal Fred to help me and she did and he came out and well it was love and first site and yeah well we are now married. And he is very lovely and he looks like Billy Idol and if you don't know who Billy is then you are stupid and yeah. Well we lived happily ever after and yeah.   
  
I'm done.   
  
It gets better I swear! 


	2. Chapter 2

LAURA  
  
ANYWAY, let's get back on track shall we? Before we got into some obscure story about some vampire and a lovely chickadee. Well, so Andrew had risen the dead somewhat successfully and now had a sidekick. (or now Jonathan had a sidekick. They get into fights about that, so let's just move on.)   
  
What to do with their newfound partner-in-crime-ness? Become villains again? That was out of the question. Last time that happened someone (two someones) died and they had to go to the Big House for a few hours and it was scary.   
  
So how about the opposite? They both needed redemption. Andrew was still a murderer, and Jonathan was, well, he wasn't a saint. So they pulled an Angel. Fight crime on the dirty streets of London. Clean this town up. Kill vampires.   
  
So they decided to do that. They didn't have a cool name of anything, like the Scooby Gang or Angel Investigations but there was this whole LevinsonWells thing they were working on. Or the Justice League. They still haven't decided.  
  
It all started with their first case.   
  
CAITLIN   
  
Well, their first case went fine. It was...fine. That's all there is to stay. They saved the damsel in distress, whoo hoo. Weehee. Insert lack of enthusiasm here. That's not the point! The point is that it went fine. The girl tried to hit on Jonathan, then when she reached for his hand, she went right through it, and that kind of freaked her out. So she ran.   
  
"Oh well! She was stupid anyway." Jonathan said. "Trying to get into my pants she was, but I love you Andrew."   
  
"What?" Andrew asked.   
  
"I didn't say anything." Jonathan replied.   
  
You see, Jonathan had always been secretly in love with Andrew, but didn't want to show it because he knew Andrew had a thing for Warren. That evil bastard. Got himself killed he did.   
  
One day, on their second case, their client was in LA, so off they were to help a person in anguish. One day, they were walking at night, after just finishing their case.   
  
"That was awesome! You did the spell! And he totally blew up. Nice Jonathan, very nice." Andrew complimented.   
  
"Boogey boogey boo!" Spike jumped out of the shadows, then ran off.   
  
Andrew screamed, "What was that?!"   
  
CHRISSY  
  
"OH MY GOD ITS YOU!!!"  
  
"Chrissy?!"  
  
"Yes its me and its you Oh how I missed you."  
  
"Chrissy you need to back of the Jono."  
  
"Shut up Andrew she can bow to my feet all she wants."  
  
"Now boys."  
  
"What was that thing before?" asked Andrew.  
  
"It was Spike being all crazy Vampire Spike."  
  
"Spike's alive?" asked the confused Andrew.  
  
"Yeah so is Jono, what's your point?"  
  
"True." 


	3. Chapter 3

LAURA  
  
So Andrew made excited noises about seeing Spike again. Jonathan pretended to be excited but he was kind of confused about the whole thing. Spike was evil. He nearly killed Boba Fett, almost.  
  
"It's Spike!" Andrew insisted as they went with Chrissy to go see the bleached one himself. "Do you know how cool he is? This one time he let me ride with him on his motorcycle."  
  
"He let you ride his motorcycle?" Chrissy asked. "Oh that's...nice, that's very nice."  
  
Jonathan grumbled something about Spike and his well-honed pectorals and why Andrew liked him.  
  
"What?" Andrew said.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. So where was this guy again?"  
  
"His name is William the Bloody! Called Spike by his close friends!" Andrew told him harshly.  
  
"So now you're his 'close friend'?" Jonathan challenged. Chrissy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm allowed to have other friends!"  
  
"Gee, and here I though you killed them all," Jonathan mumbled.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you again soon, you little-"  
  
"Spike!" said Chrissy as they found him.   
  
CAITLIN  
  
"Sod off." Spike pulled out a cigarette.   
  
"Screw you Spike. Look it's Andrew and Jonathan! Andrew's a great documentarian, and isn't Jonathan just the cutest thing?" Chrissy said.   
  
"S'pose." Spike held his hand out to look at his chipped nail polish.   
  
Jonathan blushed at all the attention.   
  
"...Anyway, onto more important matters." Andrew intervened with a suspicious look on his face.   
  
"You're hot, too." Jonathan looked away.   
  
"What!?!" Chrissy, Spike and Andrew all yelled in harmony.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Damn straight nothing. You better not..." Spike kept going, but it's all just incoherent gibberish.   
  
"ANYWAY," Chrissy broke the tension. Then they heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. "Maybe we should move this to a safer location."  
  
CHRISSY   
  
"Angel!"  
  
"Damn you and your lurking angel!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Yeah well what can I say."  
  
"Hey there Angel!" Andrew said.  
  
"Oh what's up?"  
  
"Who are you?" Jono asked confused.  
  
"Well I'm Angel you don't know me?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Come on really you don't know me?"  
  
"Oh wait you where that creepy old man at prom right?"  
  
"Old guy!" 


	4. Chapter 4

LAURA

"You were at the prom?" Andrew asked curiously.

"You knew that," Jonathan replied. "Weren't you?"

"Are you crazy? There were devil dogs there," Andrew said as if Jonathan was insane.

"So why is the nerd squad here?" Spike asked Chrissy.

"It was your brother! Your brother almost killed... wait," Jonathan trailed off.

"Let's not start this thing again," Andrew groaned.

"This thing?! I don't remember you apologizing!" Jonathan cried.

"I'm not following," Angel commented.

Andrew started to say something, but blushed and looked away. In anger, Jonathan went to hit him in the face, but suddenly, he was corporeal! He hit Andrew in the jaw! And it hurt!

"What the hell?" Andrew cried.

"I'm corporeal!" Jonathan shrieked in happiness. He went to touch Spike, to check, but he went through him. "Oh this is pesky."

"You're lucky you didn't actually touch me," Spike warned.

"You hit me!" Andrew shouted.

"I didn't think I'd actually hit you!" Jonathan cried. "What's going on?"

"It's that little noncoporeal-corporeal tricky thing," Spike explained. "Happened to me too. So why are you blokes here again?"

CAITLIN

"Well, you see I raised Jonathan's spirit so that we could fight crime together because we always got along so well. Ok, maybe we didn't get along _fantastic, _but that's beside the point. I raised his spirit, at first to just have a companion, you know, a buddy. Then, I decided 'well, why not! It'd be quite awesome' then-" Andrew explained.

At this point everyone was just staring at him like he was just stupid.

"I'm not stupid! Stop staring at me like that!" Andrew said, still cradling his wounded jaw.

"Sorry Andrew." Jonathan said regretfully.

"I'm sure." Andrew looked a little scornful.

"Oh, what was that?" Jonathan cupped his hand to his ear. "I thought I heard you being disrespectful to the man you KILLED."

"Ukk, you can't pull that one every time we fight, it's just not fair." Andrew pulled an exasperated face.

"I figure it'll be good for at least another few months."

"Fine! But no more after that!"

"Ok, you know what! You two need to shut up. We're going to Spike's place now." Chrissy said.

"You comin' on to me?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Chrissy looked at him and turned around to walk towards his apartment.

"Did you see the X-files last night?" Andrew asked Jonathan.

"Uh, yes. I was sitting right next to you." Jonathan replied.

"Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask you, how do you sit down and not fall through the couch? And how are not falling through the pavement right now?" Andrew kept asking him.

"Shut up Andrew." Jonathan was a little snappy tonight.

"Ok." Andrew looked down.

"I'm just kidding ol' buddy ol' pal!" And he reached to put his arm around Andrew, and surprise! He was corporeal! Yay!

CHRISSY

"So why are we going to my house?" Spike asked confused.

"Because I live with you and these are my friends and well because I said so!" Chrissy said sounded annoyed.

"You live with Spike?" asked a confused Angel.

"Yes Boss I sure do." Chrissy said with great glee.

"Boss?" asked Jonathan.

"Yeah we all kinda work for Angel at this law firm thing."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah its ok he can be a good guy but you have to watch out because if he gets happy.."

"Shut Up Chrissy!!" Said a very annoyed Angel.

"You can't tell me what to do out of the office!" Chrissy said in her defense.


	5. Chapter 5

LAURA

Jonathan, who had been sort of leaning on Andrew, fell through him suddenly. "This could be problematic," he sighed.

"And why didn't you fall through the road? To...the other side of the world? Why aren't you floating around in space? Oh my god!" Andrew started to look slightly panicked.

"How about you stop talking?" Angel suggested.

"How about you back off?" Jonathan shot back, and they all looked very surprised.

"Jonathan-"Andrew started to say, touched.

"Shut up, Andrew," Jonathan sighed.

Andrew made an annoyed face. Chrissy tsked and shook her head. "So close, Jono my boy," she confided to the slight ghost, who pretended to look confused.

"So can we team up with you?" Andrew asked suddenly.

Angel and Spike sputtered for a moment.

"Yay!" Chrissy cheered.

"We're gonna be lawyers now?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"W-wait, you can't- you-you-"stammered Angel.

"You've got to be joking!" Spike cried, much less tactful. "Bugger this. I vote no."

"Me too," Angel agreed quickly, and Spike gave him a look. "What was that look for?"

"Bloody copycat," Spike muttered.

"Copycat?!"

"Them fighting isn't as cool as us fighting," Andrew mentioned to Jonathan, who nodded knowingly.

CAITLIN

"Totally, now would you guys hurry up! Goodness, we'll get eaten by vamps by the time we get there." Chrissy said.

Andrew eyed Spike and Angel and gave them an evil look to make sure they didn't try anything funny. "I'm not sure Angel or Spike would save us right about now."

"Yeah...well." Chrissy started, then turned to Angel and Spike still fighting and said, "If you guys don't shut up, I'm gonna stake both of you."

"I'd like to see you bloody well try." Spike murmured, then Chrissy jumped on his back and took a stake out of her pocket and tried to shove it in his heart, but Spike threw her off before she could.

"What was that?!" Spike said, startled.

"You challenged me, could never give up a challenge." Chrissy said, on the ground.

"Okay..." Spike held out a hand to help her up, then turned to Angel, "I'll never understand that little bird."

"C'mon Andy and Jon, let's go skip!" Chrissy grabbed their hands and started skipping, then stopped when she tried to grab Jonathan's, but got nothing but air, being that Jonathan's kind of incorporeal.

"That's ok, I'll just pretend to hold you hand." And he put his hand slightly hovering above Chrissy's.

"Yay!" Chrissy smiled and continued to skip, Andrew and Jonathan following closely.

"Poofters, they are." Spike pulled out another cigarette.

CHRISSY

"You know what I know these three girls in Arizona that would kill to meet you guys." Chrissy said as they continued to skip ahead of the others.

As Angel and Spike where left behind there was a bit of an awkward silence between them.

"So...you remember that one time when we where running from those two girls in England and..."

"Yes I so do. Ah yes great times we had in England."

"Yes Angel they where great times but Dru and Darla didn't seem to like it to much I wonder why."

"Yeah I will never understand women."

"Me either."


	6. Chapter 6

LAURA

"Wait, girls would kill to meet us?" Andrew said, suddenly realizing what Chrissy had said.

"Well, you're quite the sex god," Jonathan responded.

"Really?"

"No, you moron," Jonathan snapped.

Chrissy shook her head again and they had arrived at Spike's apartment. "Here we are, home sweet home!"

"You don't live here," Spike said suddenly.

Chrissy smiled and patted his cheek. "Of course I don't," she said sweetly, humoring him, and then walked into the apartment.

"I didn't invite you in!" Spike claimed.

Chrissy smiled innocently again. Spike gave her a glare and then the rest of the little gang followed her in.

"So this is the home of the undead," Andrew said, clearly impressed.

"Looks like an apartment with crap on the floor," Jonathan replied, kicking at a t-shirt on the floor. He pointed to some of the windows the apartment had. "Wouldn't you like burn when the sun came up?"

"Obviously not, half-pint," Spike replied condescendingly.

Jonathan entertained himself by putting his hand through the wall.

"What if you become corporeal suddenly?" Andrew asked.

Jonathan stared at him for a moment, and then quickly brought his hand back.

CAITLIN

"I am so a sex god." Andrew pouted.

"What?" Jonathan asked, confused.

"You said earlier, that I wasn't a sex god, but I so am."

"Aren't you a virgin?"

"No! I've had lots of sex with lots of women."

"Aren't you gay?"

"No!"

Jonathan raised his eyebrows a little.

"Well! A little! But not that much!" Andrew was a little embarrassed by Jonathan's newfound information. What Andrew didn't know was that Jonathan was thrilled to have found that he wasn't fully straight.

He smiled at his thoughts and Andrew said, "What're you smiling at?"

"Nothing!" Jonathan continued to smile. "I just always knew you were kind of gay."

"How could you have possibly have known? I didn't even know until, like, last week." Andrew said.

"When you close your eyes, do you dream of me?" Jonathan teased.

"What! No!" Andrew was shocked. "Ok, honestly? Sometimes, but only when I'm asleep. And who knows what dreams are about. That doesn't mean I love you or anything, I just-"

"What? It was lyrics you dork!" Jonathan was completely delighted by this little bit of news. 'Geez, I am so gay.' Jonathan thought to himself, then lay down on his pillow, but said, "shut up." Before Andrew could even ask why he wasn't falling through the pillow or the floor.

CHRISSY

"I guess we're going to sleep." Chrissy said looking at Jonathan and Andrew lying on Spike's bed.

"I'm tired." Said Andrew.

"Yeah the trip here from England sure was a long one." Jonathan added.

"What the bloody hell are you doing on my bed?" Spike shouted.

"Well we're trying to go to sleep, but with you yelling like that its kind of hard." Replied Andrew.

"Yeah" Jonathan added to Andrews defense.

"I want to sleep in Spike's bed!!" Chrissy said entering the conversation.

"No, no and no I don't want any of you to sleep in MY bed!" Spike grunted.

"Oh come on Spike!" Chrissy cried.

"Yeah come on Spike remember our moment on the motorcycle? It has to mean something to you." Andrew added.

"Oh now you two have moments!" Jonathan said sitting up in the bed.

"No that's not what I meant." Andrew said in his defense.

"GET OFF MY BLOODY BED!!"


	7. Chapter 7

LAURA

In the morning, Jonathan woke up first. He wondered again if the sunlight would burn Spike and Angel to ashes right before their very eyes.

"It won't burn them, they have this special crazy glass that protects them or something," Andrew told him, surprising Jonathan.

"I didn't know you were awake," Jonathan told him.

"This is just like Mexico, do you remember that?" Andrew sighed.

Jonathan looked around very slowly. "There isn't a form of Warren lurking around here is there?"

Andrew scoffed. "No. And this time I know the difference between the First and Warren."

"Why didn't you try to raise Warren, by the way?" Jonathan asked.

Spike woke up then, grumbling very loudly. "I hate mornings!" he shouted. "I'm trying to sleep here, you slightly gaynotgay losers!"

"Hey, leave Jonathan out of this! He's perfectly secure with his orientation!" Andrew defended.

"Well, not perfectly," Jonathan amended.

Andrew looked at him, somewhat startled.

Jonathan blinked innocently.

Angel woke up too. "In case you two didn't notice, this is the time were vampires sleep. We're creatures of the night. This is, clearly, not night. So. Shut up."

"What do you suggest we do?" Andrew demanded.

"Go...shopping or something," Chrissy said sleepily.

"You know, I died before the last lord of the rings movie," Jonathan said suddenly.

"Ohhh my goddd," Andrew whispered, as if this was the original sin.

"It's not my fault you chose the least opportune time-"

"We're leaving. Right now," Andrew told him sharply. "We're going to see it three times."

"Call it a date," Jonathan agreed.

"You need to stop doing that," Andrew told him uneasily, and Jonathan did the innocent look thing again.

"Good lord." Angel said and put a pillow over his head. Spike grunted and went back to sleep.

CAITLIN

Andrew went to the bathroom and threw on some clean clothes. When he came out he found Jonathan still in his pajamas.

"What are you doing?! You need to get ready now if you want to make the movie!" Andrew exclaimed.

"I'm ready." Jonathan looked at himself and then looked at Andrew. "What?"

"You're still in your pajamas!" Andrew exclaimed once more.

"I'm ok with that." Jonathan replied.

"Ok fine, then let's go." Andrew swung his arm around Jonathan and led him out the door.

"You need to stop doing that." Jonathan said and pushed Andrew's arm off of him.

"Doing what?"

"Hitting on me! Doggonit!"

"I have no idea what's your talking about!"

Jonathan stopped him and said, "Ok, let's face it. We're both gay."

"Um, yeah ok."

"Ok."

"So... does that mean this is a date?"

"Of course!" Jonathan replied with a smile.

CHRISSY

"We're late for work you know." Chrissy bluntly stated.

"Yeah well I'm the boss so I can go in whenever I want, so you guys are late not me." Angel replied.

"Well I really don't work there." Spike sighed.

"So yeah are you guys going anywhere today?" asked Chrissy changing the subject.

"Yeah because we can go anywhere we want during the day without going into a blazing fiery death." Angel stated.

"Shut up!" Chrissy cried.

"Yeah leave the girl alone." Spike added.

"Ah thank you Spike that was so nice!" Chrissy said with a big smile.

"Don't get any ideas I just want Angel to shut up."

"Oh." Chrissy sighed. "It was still nice."


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is especially for my precious little girl, Rachel. Who's actually the only one reading this story. Which is total crap, because this is the best story ever! Anyway, thank you RACHEL I think I'll get you a present or something. I'll get anyone who reads this a present, which will just be Rachel. So Rachel's special. Rachel Rachel Rachel! I'll get you a present...eventually. Ba ha ha. OKAY ENOUGH OF MY INCESSANT BABBLING, here's the next chapter for RACHEL.

LAURA

"So, hey, this is weird," Jonathan said suddenly as Andrew got some popcorn and soda.

"Weird?" Andrew said, taking a sip of coke. "How so? You mean just because I sort of had a thing for our other best friend and I sort of killed you to appease him and now you're sort of dead?"

"You noticed that too?" Jonathan asked, and Andrew shrugged.

"Well, it's sort of a given," Andrew confided.

They went into the movie theatre. "Um, I kind of sort of had a kind of crush on you for awhile there," Jonathan said when they sat down.

"Oh, well, For awhile?"

"Well, you kind of killed me and I was a little put out," Jonathan replied.

"Oh yeah."

There was an awkward pause.

"So do you think Sam and Frodo were gay?" Andrew offered suddenly.

"Dude," Jonathan said. "That's another given."

"Warren used to call you Frodo," Andrew remembered fondly.

"Not making this any less weird, Sam."

Andrew smiled at him and the movie started. Jonathan did a fake yawn and tried to put his arm around Andrew, but Andrew was taller, and Jonathan sort of had to reach, and ended up going through him anyway.

"Bugger," Jonathan sighed.

CAITLIN

"What?" Andrew asked, his eyes still glued to the screen watching the previews.

"I was trying to do the 'yawn-and-stretch' move but I went all incorporeal on you. Sorry."

"Oh," Andrew blushed. "That's cool."

"On Star Trek: Enterprise, what would happen if Spock and Captain Kirk had a baby? Who would have it? Who's the woman in that relationship? What would it look like?" Andrew started.

"Sshh, Andrew. Calm down." Jonathan put his hand over Andrew's, nothing incorporeal happened either! Hoorah!

"Oh my! Jonathan! Are you coming on to me?" Andrew pretended to be shy.

"Totally." Jonathan said and leaned over to kiss him.

"Uh! Oh look! The movie's started!" Andrew took his hand from under Jonathan's.

Jonathan was completely baffled by this but figured Andrew was just having first-gay-kiss jitters, and turned to watch the movie.

CHRISSY

"So do you think they're "going out"." Chrissy asked Spike.

"Who?" Spike asked, looking up from the game he was playing.

"Jonathan and Andrew."

"Oh yeah of course." Spike replied.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking."

"So why are you still here? Angel left, why won't you?"

"Because I don't want to leave, ok!" Chrissy said acting very weird.


	9. Chapter 9

LAURA

At the end of the first showing, Andrew looked at his watch. "We have twenty minutes until the next showing starts."

"So after you killed me, what did you do?" Jonathan asked conversationally.

"What? Wh- hey, this isn't a conversation to have over popcorn and a soda!"

"You ate all the popcorn."

"You ate some too!"

Jonathan looked at him. "I'm incorporeal, you nerd."

Andrew looked at the empty popcorn bag forlornly. "It was good popcorn."

"So you killed me, and then you... went out for popcorn? You seem fond of that," Jonathan continued.

"Then I tried to kill a pig because your blood wasn't good enough. Or something."

Jonathan made a stammering, offended noise. "Wait, you could have killed a few pigs instead of killing me? And you chose to kill me?"

"It turned out I couldn't kill the pig."

"But you could kill me."

"You squirmed less!"

Jonathan sighed. Andrew sighed.

"Eowyn's hot," Jonathan said after a moment.

"I like Arwen. I have a thing for dark haired people," Andrew confessed.

Jonathan smiled at him. "I guess I have a thing for blondes."

CAITLIN

"What do you want to do now?" Andrew asked, stretching his legs. "We have 15 minutes until the next showing."

"Wow, do we really want to see that movie again? I just sat through a three-hour movie without any food, and I think I'm pretty starving. Maybe we could miss the second showing for some food, and catch the third one." Jonathan said.

"Um, alright. But we can eat for, like, 45 minutes tops. What are we gonna do for the rest of the two hours and 15 minutes?" Andrew asked.

"I dunno, stuff." Jonathan looked away.

"Is that innuendo?" Andrew smiled. "Goodness! Jonathan! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Well, I don't know how well you got to know me. You didn't try very hard to be nice to me."

"Well that's not true! Remember when... um... Willow was coming after us and Buffy was trying to protect us. I was nice to you. And Xander was there! You like Xander!" Andrew tried to repent.

"That's true, I do like Xander." Jonathan got a far away look in his eye.

"Ok, anyway. You like blondes. I have blonde hair! See!" Andrew pointed to his hair.

"That's also true." Jonathan smiled and ran his hands through Andrew's hair.

Andrew smiled at the affection and said, "Oh hey! Corporealness! Yay for you!"

"Yeah, yay for me." Jonathan kept smirking.

CHRISSY

"So why are you staying here again?" Spike asked for the 9th time.

"Like I said before because I want to stay here."

"Ok." Spike added sounding a bit annoyed at this time.

"So you want to see Lord of the Rings?" Chrissy said trying to change the subject.

"Sure why the bloody hell not." He said throwing his hands into the air.

"Yes why not."

"So I take it we're going to take the sewers." Chrissy added rather quickly.

"Yeah well you know the whole vampire issue puts a damper on things."


	10. Chapter 10

LAURA

"Dinner!" Jonathan cried as they sat down with a big mac and some fries. "Glorious food!" He picked up the hamburger and took a bite, and then the burger fell through him directly and then the burger slipped through his hands as well. He was noncorporeal again. "This sucks," he yelled.

Andrew looked at him and continued eating his fries. "Wow, that sucks, I'm really hungry."

"You just ate an entire bag of popcorn!"

Andrew thought about this for a second. "I'm like a hobbit in that way."

"I'm gonna be corporeal... now!" Jonathan demanded and then poked the burger. His finger went through it. "That's sort of weird."

Andrew finished his bag of fries and moved onto Jonathan's. Jonathan stared at him. "What?" Andrew asked.

"You," Jonathan said angrily, "are a poof."

Andrew threw down his fries. "A poof! A poof! First you hit on me and then you call me a poof! Why don't you make up your mind?"

Jonathan's lower lip poked out. "I was just... well, it's hard being dead and now I  
have all these feelings and I'm so confused and..."

Andrew looked sympathetic. "Jonathan..." he said, truly touched.

"Did you really fall for that, you loser?" Jonathan cried, and swiped the fries from Andrew, triumphantly corporeal. He ate one. "McDonald's fries are what I missed most," he said, satisfied.

Andrew glanced at him.

"Well, the second thing I missed most," he amended, and winked at Andrew, who did that blushy spastic thing.

CAITLIN

"Ok." Andrew delegated, "We still have 2 hours until the movie. What to do? What to do?"

"I don't know, we could...eat somewhere else. Or, something." Jonathan pondered.

"Yeah, I could eat." Andrew said.

"What? You could eat? Again? Geez, you're a pig."

"I am not, I'm a growing boy. I need my nutrition."

"You're like 20 or something."

"You don't even know how old I am?" Andrew said.

"Well, it wasn't really something that seemed important before. You know, trying to take over Sunnydale, kill Buffy."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm 21 by the way."

"21? Oh, I suppose we could go get a drink, eh?"

"Um, no."

"Ok, then let's...go sit in the theater until the movie starts, shall we?"

"Yeah ok."

CHRISSY

"So do you like coming down into the sewers?" Chrissy asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Not really there damp and they smell funny but what can I do? It's not like I have much of a choice you know." He replied.

"Yeah true."

"We're here." Spike said as he climbed the ladder to the street.

"It seems so."

"So what are we seeing again?" Spike asked as he got out of the sewers into the theater janitor room holding out a hand for Chrissy.

"Thanks, and we are seeing Lord of the Rings." She said annoyed as she grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"Forget it, and how did we end up in the janitor room?" She asked very confused.

"Well why not the sewers can take you anywhere you want to go." He said very sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

LAURA

"Is that Spike?" Andrew whispered.

"Eh?" Jonathan was preoccupied with trying to shoot the straw wrapper off the straw.

"Spike! And Chrissy, look it."

Jonathan looked around and saw them. "Why so it is. Hey, I can't blow this off," he added, referring to the straw wrapper on the straw.

"Because you don't have breath," Andrew reminded him.

Jonathan got a look of total realization. He tried to blow air the Andrew's general direction. "Do you feel that?"

"No, dude, you don't have breath."

Chrissy and Spike were suddenly next to them. "What the hell are you two nancy boys doing?"

Jonathan and Andrew paused, and then turned.

"Well, I was... he was... This probably looks weird taken out of context," Andrew sputtered.

"Not at all," Chrissy said cheerfully. "I'm taking Spike to see the movie! It's a double date!"

Spike rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette, causing Chrissy to lecture him about smoking policies in movie theatres. Jonathan eyed him.

"He can smoke a cigarette and he doesn't have breath," Jonathan commented.

"Let it go, dear," Andrew said, pretending to pat Jonathan's incorporeal hand lovingly.

CAITLIN

Then Spike and Chrissy sat down, Spike on the far left, then Andrew, then Jonathan, then Chrissy.

"What're you doing over there? You're supposed to be next to me! You're my date! Get over here you undead son of a bitca!" Chrissy's face was getting red.

Spike sighed and nodded his head. "If it'll get you to shut up."

Chrissy gave him a stern look.

"I mean, of course my lady, anything for you." Spike muttered.

"Shut up! The movie's starting!" Jonathan whispered.

"Hey, what's that?" Spike asked, pointing to the screen.

"That's a hobbit." Chrissy answered.

"What's a hobbit?" Spike asked, then quickly got engulfed in the movie. "I like the costumes, very intricate."

"Uh, yeah." Chrissy said skeptically.

"Where are they?"

"New Zealand."

"Who's he?"

"Frodo."

"What's he?"

"A hobbit."

"Wait, what's a hobbit again?"

"Shut up Spike."

CHRISSY

"Yeah really Spike." Andrew added.

"What? I don't know what a bloody hobbit is!"

"That's a hobbit now shut up." Chrissy said pointing to the screen.

The movie was coming to a near end when Chrissy looked over on her left to see a crying Spike and a very "lost in the eyes" couple.

"Spike what's wrong?" Chrissy asked sounding very concerned.

"It's just so sad."

"What?"

"This ending, I mean look." He said pointing and sobbing all in one.

"Yes it is, I do agree with you there."

"But wait I thought Sam and Frodo, well, you know."

"Yeah I know, so did everyone else."


	12. Chapter 12

LAURA

"When's the next showing?" Spike asked seriously when the credits started to roll.

"Again?" Chrissy asked. "Well, that's okay, I like that Pippin kid."

"Pippin?" Spike repeated incredulously. "Thatâ little hobbit? Really? Why?"

Chrissy smiled at him. "Jealous?"

"No," Spike grumbled at her.

"We could rent the other movies tonight," Andrew offered.

"There are other movies?" Spike whispered.

"Two," Jonathan clarified.

"We have to see them right now," Spike continued in a hushed voice.

Andrew and Jonathan started staring at Spike in amusement.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Spike shouted at them.

Andrew and Jonathan nodded seriously. Andrew glanced at Jonathan. "This is going to be weird. Our date will justâ never end."

"Are you complaining?" Jonathan demanded.

"Well, it's not like I'll ever get a goodnight kiss."

Jonathan stammered for a second. "I'm incorporeal. I don't have a choice."

"Now you chicken out," Andrew sighed. "Figures. Warren, he"

Jonathan looked at him. "Seriously, don't finish that sentence."

"âwas a fool who didn't know what a real man was," finished Andrew nervously.

Chrissy and Spike stared at them for a moment. "They really have no point in existing," Spike commented.

"Let's go rent some movies," Jonathan said cheerfully, and slapped Spike on the back. He was corporeal, and Spike glared at him. "Oh, that was anâ that was an accident."

"Don't touch me," Spike told him harshly. "Now. Let us journey into Middle Earth, shall we?"

CAITLIN

"Ok, it's dark, you're safe Spike." Andrew said, peeking out the exit of the movie theater.

"Well, thanks for all the Chrissy concern!" Chrissy looked a little disgruntled.

"Um, ok. Unless you're a vampire, then shut up." Andrew said.

"It just so happens that I am!" Chrissy was now in Andrew's face.

"Oh. Oh! I didn't know! You're just now telling us this? It might've been a little useful earlier." Andrew was a little scared.

"It's not like I'm gonna eat you or anything? 'Cause, hey! Guess what! I have a soul!" Chrissy said.

"Oh, that's good." Jonathan said, fearing for Andrew's safety. Andrew gave him a beaming smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Chrissy waved them all towards the huge, glowing Blockbuster sign.

They all walked into the store and Spike immediately walked over the 'New Releases' section and scanned the wall of videos for the two 'Lord of the Rings' movies.

"What do you want to get?" Andrew hovered over Jonathan's hand because incorporeal time is upon them once more.

"I don't know, let's just watch LotR with Chrissy and Spike."

"Yeah, I know Spike would appreciate it." Andrew said, taking hold of Jonathan's hand because he was totally corporeal now.

"Got it! Let's get out of here!" Spike whispered loudly to the two of them.

"Um, we should probably pay for those." Andrew pointed to the two videos.

"I agree." Said a worker of the store.

"Bugger." Spike said and handed the video to Jonathan and walked out the door. Unfortunately, Jonathan became corporeal and the videos went through his hands.

"Oh, that. Nothing." Andrew stammered and the employee gave them an odd look.

They paid for the film and walked out of the store, finding Spike around the corner smoking a cigarette.

"Let's blow this joint." Chrissy said, and headed toward Spike's apartment.

"We're goin' to my apartment right?" Spike asked, rather giddy.

"Yes, of course." Chrissy answered.

"I think Spike's needs a little alone time with the movies" Jonathan insinuated.

"Sod off." Spike said and ran to catch up with Chrissy, sick of the crazy mind games the poofs were playing on him.

CHRISSY

"So your not really a vampire right?" asked Andrew sounding very concerned for his life.

"No, I mean come on if I was I would have eaten you by now, right?" She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Chrissy shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Spike questioned.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm going home!" Chrissy shouted as she walked out of the house.

"Trouble in paradise." Jonathan stated.

"Sod off!" Spike shouted.

"You know she left right?" Andrew questioned.

"Yes I know she left I can see that."

"Well aren't you going after her?" Jonathan asked.

"No it's not like I like her or anything." Spike said sounding very sad.


	13. Chapter 13

LAURA

"What's going on?"

"The opening scene, Spike," Jonathan explained calmly.

"Is that Frodo?" Spike asked, pointing to an obscure hobbit creature.

"No, Spike," Andrew replied easily.

"Well, where the hell's Frodo, it's his bloody movie."

"Shut up, Spike," Andrew and Jonathan chorused. "Jinx!" they yelled at the exact same time.

"Dude. That was me," Andrew said.

"You can't talk, I haven't said your name five times."

"What game are you playing?"

"During Jinx, the loser-"

"I won!"

Spike stared at them. "I am trying to watch a bloody movie! Shut up you... five year olds."

There was a silence.

"I won."

"I didn't say your name five times, Andrew."

"According to the worldwide laws of Jinx, you owe me a Coke."

Spike cleared his throat and stared at them. "Trouble in paradise?" he offered, and Jonathan and Andrew both scoffed. "Now shut up and explain to me who this fellow is."

"That's Bilbo."

"Bobo?"

"Bilbo."

"Chrissy explained things better than you lot," Spike mumbled.

Andrew and Jonathan exchanged a secret knowing look before Jonathan hit Andrew, corporeal, and Andrew hit Jonathan, when Jonathan turned incorporeal again.

"You're doing that on purpose," Andrew accused.

CAITLIN

"That was beautiful!" Spike cried out. Andrew and Jonathan just looked at him, then both started bursting out laughing.

"You're very amusing, you silly vampire." Andrew said through his laughter.

Spike growled and walked over to the DVD player to exchange the discs.

"Two towers! Here we come!" Jonathan stated and pointed one finger to the sky. Andrew looked up and said, "What're you pointing at?"

"...The heavens I suppose." Jonathan considered.

"Oh geez. You weren't...you know...in heaven, were you?" Andrew's eye got a little bigger.

"Huh? Oh, no I don't think so. I don't really know where I was, I was haunting you wasn't I? I could've sworn I was. If not, then I was haunting someone who looked like you. Wow, I feel really bad for that guy right about now."

"Geez, you think you would know the difference between me and some stranger." Andrew was slightly offended.

"Well, everything was kind of fuzzy, and by the time I got bored haunting, er, the guy who looked like you, my vision was still kinda shot. I mean, I could see, but not really. It's hard to explain. But, I wasn't in heaven. I'm not pullin' a Buffy don't even worry."

Jonathan enlightened Andrew's worried face.

Jonathan became corporeal again and hugged Andrew, "I think I can control this corporeal madness. Watch!" he put his hand beside Andrew's cheek and said, "Corporeal!" and he touched it. Then he said, "Incorporeal!" and went through him.

He gave an evil cackle.

CHRISSY

"Shut up Frodo just-"

"Sorry Spike." Andrew interrupted.

"Yeah I mean its not like we let your girl go." Jonathan added.

"She is NOT my girl!" Spike spoke up.

"Denial!" they both said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Spike said to change the subject to get the two of them arguing again.


	14. Chapter 14

LAURA

"I've seen this movie a lot," Jonathan confided.

"Well some of us haven't seen it yet," Spike announced with annoyance. "And some of- why the hell are those trees moving?"

"So you haunted me?" Andrew asked randomly.

"I thought we discussed this," Jonathan replied, sticking his entire arm through the couch. "Did you see that? That was awesome."

"Why did you haunt me?" Andrew asked.

"Uh, you're my best friend. Where else am I gonna go? Hey, remember that time Warren almost turned me invisible in that chair?" He shook his head. "I hated that guy."

"Shut up," Spike demanded.

"But-but-but..." Andrew stammered.

Jonathan pinched his cheek. "Silly little bird."

Andrew went to pat him, but Jonathan went incorporeal. "I don't like it when you do that. When you call all incorpatable."

"Incorporeal, you wanker," Spike corrected moodily. "You know what? You two are leaving." He grabbed the two of them, but his hand went through Jonathan. He gave Jonathan such a glare that Jonathan went corporeal sheepishly. He threw the two of them out of his apartment. "I officially uninvited you." He slammed the door in their faces.

Andrew and Jonathan looked at each other, and then Andrew opened the door and walked in again.

Spike looked up. "Oh thank god you came back I don't understand what's going on."

"It's all right, Skywalker," Andrew told him gently.

"We shall teach you the ways of the Lord of the Rings," Jonathan concluded grandly.

Spike stared at them, and then he kicked them out again.

CAITLIN

"Hey man! I thought you needed us to explain it to you!" Andrew yelled through the door.

"I can figure it out without your geeky comments." Spike said. Just as Andrew turned around to sulk, he found Chrissy coming down the hallway with a grocery bag.

"Oh hey Chrissy. Spike's been wanting to see you for a while." Andrew said, and sent in an excited-beyond-belief girl into the apartment of a grumpy vampire.

"Bwa ha ha, I've gotten my revenge." Andrew gave an evil smile.

"Stop that." Jonathan said.

"Ok sorry." Andrew put his arm around Jonathan once more. "That's not fair at all."

"What?"

"That you can make yourself corporeal and incorporeal. Not cool. You shouldn't get special powers."

"Oh no! Because my best friend, my only friend, killed me. I'm not worthy of such a thing!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. You can kill me if you want." Andrew offered with a smile.

"Hm, maybe later. Right now, let's just go...somewhere." Jonathan said.

"I agree. Let's go see Lord of the Rings."

"Mmmk!" Jonathan smiled.

"I totally love you." Andrew whispered in Jonathan's ear.

Jonathan laughed and said, "I totally loved you, too." And leaned up to kiss him, and they stood there kissing for a moment, lingering for effect.

"Oh my!" Andrew blushed and they continued walking towards the elevator.

CHRISSY

Chrissy stood at the door for a minute with a look of confusion.

"Hey you guys, where are you going?" she asked smiling at what she has just seen.

"Well..we are-"

"We don't really know to be honest." Jonathan finished Andrews sentence.

"Well you can go back to my place and stay with me while you are here in LA."

"Really?" Andrew replied very pleased.

"Yes here is a key to my house its down the street to the left its not much but its home, its room number 7."

"Your such a good friend." Jonathan said going corporal and hugging Chrissy.

"So are you going back to Spike?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah I guess who else am I going to annoy and plus-"she stopped mid sentence.

"You love him." Andrew finished.

"Yeah I guess so." She blushed.

"Yeah I could tell." Jonathan added.

"You too!" Andrew said with great glee then throwing his arms over Jonathan and giving him another quick kiss on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

LAURA

"So what do you want to do?" Andrew asked.

"Wanna play Kevin Bacon?" Jonathan offered, and Andrew smiled at him.

"We could play D and D."

"Do you think Chrissy has D and D?" Jonathan asked skeptically.

"So. You've been dead for quite awhile. What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything."

"McDonald's stopped super-sizing things." Jonathan stared at Andrew, and then Andrew smiled winningly. Jonathan shook his head. "You missed so many things. There was this one time when Anya and I had a wheelchair fight."

Jonathan laughed. "Who won?"

"Must you ask?"

"Anya, huh?"

"Screw you!"

Jonathan laughed. "You're easily offended, small blonde child."

"You're littler than me!" Andrew cried, smacking Jonathan.

"Ouch!"

"Being corporeal sucks," Andrew teased, and Jonathan laughed. Andrew went in for another kiss, that sly dog, and fell through a suddenly incorporeal Jonathan. "You wanker!"

Jonathan couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry, it was all dramatic and I couldn't help it you had the funniest look on your face."

"Turn corporeal so I can hit you or something!"

"I'll get right on that."

"You arse! Now I'm all embarrassed." Andrew pouted. "I hate being embarrassed, and you made me embarrassed and now I'm mad at you."

"You're not mad at me."

"Yes I am!"

"You gonna kill me again?"

Andrew glared at him, a little hurt.

"I love you," Jonathan promised, and kissed him, fully corporeal.

CAITLIN

"Spikedy spike spike spike!" Chrissy yelled as she burst through the door.

Spike groaned and said, "I could smell you a mile away."

Chrissy gave him a winning smile and said, "Do I smell good?"

"First-rate my dear." Spike didn't take his eyes off the screen, he was still watching The Two Towers.

"Oh hey, Lord of the Rings!" Chrissy announced and sat down next to Spike, who didn't even flinch.

MEANWHILE BACK WITH ANDREW AND JONATHAN...

Jonathan and Andrew were walking down the hall towards Chrissy's apartment, number 7, when Andrew shoved Jonathan against the door, and said, "Take that back!"

"Never!" Jonathan turned incorporeal and Andrew fell right into the door.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Andrew rubbed his elbow where he hit it.

"That what you get for thinking Scully's hotter than Mulder!" Jonathan shot back.

"Well! I only recently turned gay right! Give me a break!"

"Come on now, you can't have just figured it out. You've probably known for years."

"Well, yeah, but I just recently came to peace with it."

"Ok, but Mulder's way hotter right?" Jonathan took out they key and opened the door.

"You can't even ask me that, apples and oranges, my child."

CHRISSY

NOW BACK WITH CHRISSY AND SPIKE:

"So what do you want to do now?" Chrissy asked as she put the movie back into the case.

"I really like Sam, he was very good, who plays him?"

"Sean Astin. What do you want to do NOW!" she said again getting a bit annoyed.

"Really? I don't think I have ever heard of him before." He replied.

"You know what!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

AGAIN WITH ANDREW AND JONATHAN:

"So we're ok again? No hard feelings?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah we're good, I mean how could I stay mad at you when I love you so much?" Andrew said kissing Jonathan on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

LAURA

"So now what do you wanna do?" asked Chrissy.

Spike looked at her. "There aren't any more movies?"

Chrissy looked at him pointedly. "No, Spikey."

"Don't call me Spikey."

"Blondie bear."

Spike glared at her. "You've been talking to Harmony, haven't you?"

"We have a lot in common."

Spike snorted. "You have nothing in common with Harmony."

Chrissy smiled.

ANDREW AND JONATHAN

"You wanna play cards?"

"Chrissy doesn't have cards," Andrew complained.

"We could... make cards..."

Andrew looked at him blankly. "Make 52 cards?"

"Well, I don't have any more ideas, _Andrew_."

"Well, maybe you should think of one, _Jonathan_."

They sat there for a minute.

"We could go see Chrissy and Spike," Jonathan offered.

"What if we, um, interrupt something?"

Jonathan laughed and shrugged. "Maybe, what, another showing of Lord of the Rings?"

"We could go visit Angel. Maybe they could use our crime fighting skills."

"We are experts in the field," Jonathan agreed.

CAITLIN

"Harmony! Stop leaving your crap in my office! I'm having clients in here today and I don't think they need to see your 'Cosmo' magazines and your blood all over the carpet!"

Angel yelled.

"It's not my blood boss, it's the blood I-...sorry." Harmony finished when she saw the look on her boss' face.

"Hey gang!" Andrew shrieked at the top of his lungs when he exploded through the doors of Wolfram and Hart.

"Andrew!" Fred greeted them with a friendly smile and hugged him. She looked at Jonathan and said, "Hi, I don't think I've met you before, I'm Fred!" She held her hand for him to shake.

"Hi." He took her hand, "I'm Jonathan." And kissed her hand.

"Goodness!" Fred blushed.

"Hey what's up, I'm Gunn." Jonathan shook his hand.

"I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." He smiled and shook his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Jonathan said and turned to Andrew.

"So..." Andrew broke the silence.

"Well, I have a...thing. See you later." Gunn said and walked away.

"Yes, yes, I should go assist him with that." Wesley turned and followed Gunn.

"You want to come to the lab with me? I'm working on this great new specimen..." Fred started walking, and Jonathan and Andrew followed.

Jonathan took Andrew's hand, being in a new place was scary! And they trailed behind Fred to her lab.

CHRISSY

"Don't we have to go to work?" Chrissy asked.

"Like I said, its not like I really work there."

"Well I have to go in, I'm not getting fired."

"Yeah, I want to watch some more of this Lord of Rings stuff."

"Yeah I figured." She replied getting up and looking at the time, it was 7 in the morning she didn't get any sleep at all with Spike asking all these questions about Lord of the Rings.

"Well, I'm going, so, see you later."

"Ok see ya."

She then walked out of the door into the hallway, stopping, hoping he would come after her, but he didn't, so she walked to the elevator.


	17. Chapter 17

LAURA

"So you managed to learn to control your incorporealness?" Fred asked, impressed. "I've never heard of anyone doing that. Wow." She smiled at Jonathan, and then turned away to do some scientist stuff.

"Wow, that Fred," whispered Jonathan to Andrew.

Andrew elbowed him. "Don't joke about that!"

Jonathan smiled. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Andrew blinked for a couple seconds. "Don't do that! That weird flirty thing that I don't know how to respond to!"

"What?" Fred said, turning back around.

"Uh," Andrew said.

"Uh," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan, can I run some tests on you? This is all very interesting from a scientific standpoint and all." Fred smiled sweetly at him.

Jonathan smiled back, and glanced at Andrew. Andrew grinned back at him, so Jonathan went with Fred.

Chrissy burst into the room. "Fred!"

Andrew stared at her. "She left."

"What? Why?"

"To run tests on Jonathan."

Chrissy sighed dramatically. "Andrew, are you good with advice?"

"Actually, I don't do that well under pressure..."

"Good, because I have a problem."

Andrew looked around nervously. "This is about Spike, isn't it?"

"It's about Spike," Chrissy continued. "How do I get him to notice me?"

"Um, I'm really not good with this sort of thing," Andrew confessed.

"I guess I could, you know. Talk to him."

"I guess you could talk to him about it," Andrew said after a moment.

Chrissy sighed.

Fred and Jonathan returned, talking about something apparently not important, but as soon as they saw Andrew, they both stopped and Jonathan blushed and smiled. Chrissy and Fred smiled at each other.

"Fred! Are you good with advice?" Chrissy asked, bouncing to her.

Fred giggled and steered her away.

"So how was all the testing and stuff? Was it hard?" Andrew asked.

"I impressed her with my nifty ability to turn solid," Jonathan replied. "It's like a superpower."

"We're like superheroes," Andrew said, and they smiled and headed back to Chrissy's place to get some sleep.

CAITLIN

"Jonathan."

"Yes?"

"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that I'm not sure of."

"Are those the lyrics?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Hm, well hi! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Andrew punched his arm.

"Ouch! What are you doing? I'm awake! Stop it! What're you doing?" Jonathan held his arm while Andrew bounced around.

"I don't know, it...was a thing."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, yes I am. All night, it was really cool. You went to sleep and then I was like 'Jonathan!' but you didn't wake up, so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. That's weird that Chrissy has some, because she's a vampire. Right? Is she a vampire? I'm really not sure. She said she wasn't, but I still think she is."

"Oh good lord, Andrew! Go to sleep!"

"Ok." Andrew lie down and fell asleep in two seconds flat.

"That was odd." Jonathan got up, stretched his arms and legs, and went in the kitchen to make himself some cereal. "That is kind of weird that Chrissy has...food. Maybe she's human?"

CHRISSY

"Angel I think I need to go home." Chrissy said bluntly not really asking just stating.

"Sure."

"I mean I don't want to be fired or in this argument with you I just need to go home."

"Yeah ok."

"I mean I love Spike and he doesn't even care and I-"

"Just stop right there and go home."

"Ok thanks boss I knew you would understand."

"So when do you think Chrissy will be off work?" asked Jonathan.

"I don't know maybe tonight, because of the vampire."

"Yeah true."

"Hey guys." Chrissy said as she walked into the door.

"Oh hey, wait how? I thought?" Andrew muttered.

"Oh yeah I took the sewers."

"Ah I see."

"Yep."

"So how are things with you and Spike?" Jonathan asked.

"Well not good, I love him and he doesn't know I'm here. You know how it goes, it's a tale as old as time."

"Hey that's from Beauty and the beast." Jonathan interrupted.


	18. Chapter 18

LAURA

"Let's go to Lorne," Chrissy suggested.

"I met Lorne once," Andrew told Jonathan.

"Yeah, I was busy being dead," Jonathan said apologetically.

"How long are you gonna keep bringing that up?" Andrew demanded.

"Until it stops being true."

"That's downright depressing," Andrew told him.

"Lorne is awesome," Chrissy said, trying to steer the conversation toward something more cheerful.

"Who's Lorne?" Jonathan asked, pretty good-naturedly for a dead child.

"Lorne is this guy who sings. He's kind of a demon."

Jonathan shrugged. "I'm kind of dead."

"Only kind of," Andrew said resentfully.

They went to Lorne's office. Lorne was looking busy doing nothing, and he greeted them happily. "Chrissy, my cupcake, you're looking radiant."

"You are looking a little green around the gills," Chrissy said seriously.

"Oh, I haven't heard that one before," Lorne said. "And who are these two knights in shining armor?"

"Uh, I'm Andrew, and this is Jonathan," Andrew introduced.

"They're gay," Chrissy said brightly. Andrew and Jonathan gave her an exasperated look.

"Why don't we have a little karaoke?" he offered. "I can see your future when you sing."

So they went to sing a little song.

CAITLIN

"I wear my sunglasses at night," Andrew sang. Lorne looked at him thoughtfully as he sang and Jonathan looked at him dreamily.

"Aw, it's cute." Chrissy said to Lorne, with Andrew singing in the background.

"Yeah, look at Jonathan sitting over there. I wonder what's going on through that boy's mind." Lorne said and continued to concentrate on Andrew.

"Don't mess around with the guy in shades! Yeah! Whew! And…scene!" Andrew put the microphone back on its stand and stepped down to have Jonathan congratulate him on a job well done. Then he went to see Lorne, only sitting a table away.

"What's my future say Miss Cleo?" Andrew walked over with his arm around Jonathan and sat at Lorne's table.

"Nothing imperative. Just little bits, nothing huge in your future Andyboy. That means I can't tell you, sorry. It's in the rule book." Lorne winked at him and started chatting with Fred about something or other.

"Your turn!" Andrew turned to Jonathan.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"I went, so you have to go. It's only fair." Andrew coaxed.

"Um, I don't think so."

"Please!" He gave Jonathan a winning smile.

"Ok, fine, but nothing fancy."

"Yay!" Andrew stood up and pulled Jonathan with him; he pulled him up onto stage, and gave him the mic.

"Hey there, what's up?" Jonathan was awkward on stage.

Andrew screamed, "Yeah! Go Johnny Boy!"

"Oh thank you, thank you. You're a great crowd. I'll be singing a very special song tonight. It's a little ditty called 'Dancin' With Myself' by a very cool guy named Billy. Here it goes!"

Jonathan sang beautifully that night, but there was a grim response from Lorne…

CHRISSY

"Why do you have that look on your face Lorne?" Chrissy asked.

"Well let's wait till the lad comes down here and then we will talk."

"You were GREAT!" Andrew said lovingly.

"You really think so."

"Yes of course you're such a dream boat!"


End file.
